godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
D.O.A.
|image =Godzilla The Series title card.png |nameofepisode =D.O.A. |series =''Godzilla: The Series'' |episodenumber =3 |director =Frank Squillace |writer =Richard Mueller |aired =9/26/1998 }} D.O.A. is the third episode of Godzilla: The Series. Plot The episode opens on a Mexican hacienda on which the laborers have stopped working on account of some smoke rising in the distance. They are then further interrupted by El Gusano Gigante. After the show's opening rolls, H.E.A.T. is seen arriving in the same town to investigate it. After a short trek through the jungle, they arrive at a trail left by El Gusano. Near the trail is the owner of the destroyed hacienda who informs the team that they should leave if they value their lives. Nick then deduces that El Gusano is close, and the team is attacked by it shortly thereafter. Nick narrowly escapes death by grabbing onto one of the monster's teeth and zip-lining out of its mouth with his backpack, but he is entirely un-phased, and is in fact fascinated by the annelid's even having teeth in the first place. The group escapes into an apparently dry riverbed, but it is soon revealed that the water flow was blocked by El Gusano, who chases them out to sea. Randy Hernandez and Monique Dupre are about to try and fight El Gusano with machetes, but Godzilla comes to their rescue. During Godzilla's battle with El Gusano, H.E.A.T. is again put in harm's way, but they are this time saved by the Mexican military, who plan to use a bio-chemical weapon on El Gusano that may take Godzilla with it. Despite Nick's best efforts, the missile containing the weapon is launched, having a reverse effect of what was intended, as it only powered up El Gusano. The weapon does however affect Godzilla. Later on, N.I.G.E.L. is sent to take medical scans of the unconscious Godzilla, and Nick and Monique then pump air into his lungs to make him float to the surface for treatment. But in order to treat Godzilla, they find that they must first have a sample of the toxin. Randy and Monique are sent to gather some. While Randy and Monique break into a Mexican military base, Nick and Dr. Craven must retrieve the broken N.I.G.E.L. from Godzilla's mouth. An act so daring makes Mendel question his place on the team, and he eventually resigns to laboratory work. When Hernandez and Dupre return, Dr. Craven begins work on the samples and designates them to have been derived from a form of pollen, but he needs said pollen to create an antidote as the pilfered lab samples are tainted. They all go out to search for the flower, and find it near one of El Gusano's burrows. It is then revealed that the reason the bio weapon did not affect El Gusano is because the worm and the plants are two halves of a symbiotic relationship, in which the worm feeds the plants and the plants feed the worm. They then decide to burn the flowers, causing El Gusano to emerge. Dupre's quick thinking leads to the discovery of El Gusano's weakness to fire. Craven then hurries back to the laboratory to synthesize an antidote for Godzilla. The rest of H.E.A.T. lures El Gusano onto a high bluff where the military sees it and comes to attack, all while Mendel Craven is delivering the antidote to Godzilla, who almost instantaneously awakens. At this time another bio-weapon is about to be launched at El Gusano, but is stopped by Randy Hernandez, much to the dismay of the Mexican military. Shortly thereafter extensive exposure to Godzilla's atomic ray de-mutates El Gusano Gigante back into a regular worm. Godzilla scares off the military, and goes back into the ocean. H.E.A.T. goes back down to the beach, and Dr. Craven states that he will not quit the team. Appearances Characters & Monsters *Godzilla *El Gusano Gigante *H.E.A.T. **Niko Tatopoulos **Monique Dupre **Randy Hernandez **Elsie Chapman **Mendel Craven **N.I.G.E.L. Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *H.E.A.T. Seeker *Mexican Military Category:Godzilla: The Series Episodes Category:TriStar Pictures Category:Godzilla: The Series Category:Episodes